Without You
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Randy Orton has a decision to make. His friendship with John Cena and relationship with Edge puts him into a tight slot. Features; Randy Orton/Edge & John Cena/Edge. Also Randy/Cena friendship.


Title: **Without You  
**

Pairing(s):_ Randy Orton/Edge & John Cena/Edge_  
Warning(s): _Suicide_.  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note: _I have no idea why I wrote this. I thought I was on this site only to review but guess things change. It is very slightly inspired by a one shot by Cal & one by Redsandman. In fact the triangle and the marriage are the only similarities. I wanted to do a Redge one-shot to prove my love for them since no one seem to write them nowadays. See people, you made me come and write! I am not responsible for anyone's suffering! _  
S/N; _This story is set during Evolution days._

o~o

Randy knew what he had to do. Even though a part of his told him it was too late but he at least had to try. He knew if he didn't do something today, he will regret it forever. Not only him but also someone else would suffer for the rest of their lives. It would be unfair to Adam, as well as John. He couldn't figure out why he didn't realize it sooner though.

Maybe it was the day of finality. Edge and John were getting married. It wasn't like Randy was not a part of it. He in fact played a very vital role in Adam and John's relationship progression. After all, he was John's best friend. He loved John like a brother. He could give up his life for that man. That was how much his friendship meant to him. And that is why he made such a decision that not only shattered his heart but his soul too.

He still remembered that day. Cena pouring his heart out to him. Telling him how had the long legged beauty named 'Edge' captured his heart. How much he was in love with the guy but didn't have the courage to ask him out. Too afraid to get rejected, didn't want to scare Adam and risk his friendship with the blonde. The glass in Randy's hand fell to the floor and shattered into million pieces...just like his heart.

Why fate played him like that, he didn't know. Edge was the same guy that captured Randy's heart as well. Randy had always admired the beautiful angelic faced blonde from a distance and one day when the guys were out clubbing, he had the perfect chance to introduce himself to Adam as his hero.

Some drunk bastard was trying to force himself on Adam in the parking lot when Adam decided he needed to go back to the hotel for some sleep. Randy went out after Adam so he could talk and express his feelings, meanwhile maybe ask him out on a date properly. He was just in time to make the safe and knock the crazy idiot out with a simple punch. Adam was terrified but was revealed to see Randy. They weren't really friends or close much, since Adam's brother Jason wasn't too fond of any of the Evolution members and wanted to keep his brother away from them as much as possible. But that was the moment when Adam first saw Randy as something other than danger.

Randy offered him a ride back to the hotel and Adam accepted. When they got there, they had a little talk. Randy was somehow able to express his likeness and desire to take Adam out. First Adam was surprised, but then gladly accepted. Randy was a hunk anyways and Adam just got protected by him so it didn't really hurt to give it a shot.

Randy didn't want to fuck his chance with Adam. He wasn't good at relationships, neither was his reputation. But Adam was special so he was very careful. Adam felt it too. They instantly connected to each other after just a couple of dates.

The night when Randy was suppose to take out Adam on their third date was when he had a visit from his best friend John Cena to his hotel room. John had something to discuss with Randy.

He wanted Adam and he needed Randy's help.

Randy was dumbfounded. John was also confused and looked at the broken glass on the floor.

_"Are you alright Randy?"_ He asked with concern. Randy was silent for a moment and then there were tears in his eyes threatening to spill out. He wanted to tell John about himself and Adam but how would he react? It scared him. John spoke so sincerely for Adam. He could sense the intensity in his emotions. John had always been the shy one when it came to expressing his feelings. Randy had never seen him talk about someone with so much passion before. It seemed like Cena's life and happiness depended on it.

He had never felt so conflicted. On one hand he wanted Adam all for himself, but could he be a good lover to Adam that he deserved? He knew John was a gentleman who took his relationships very seriously. If he had to choose between himself and John, he would definitely choose John. Randy had a history of cheating and hurting his partners.

Not once it crossed his mind in all his confused state that Adam's feelings were what mattered the most. For Randy, John's happiness was more important to him than anything else. He made a decision at that point that he would silently end things with Adam so John could make his move. It shattered his heart but it was what he felt as a friend he should do. They went on just couple of dates anyways, right? Adam would be alright with it and get over it soon as well.

o~o

Adam confronted Randy the next morning about not picking him up or his calls. Randy simply ignored him. He didn't know how much pain he caused Adam until he looked into his eyes. The beautiful hazel orbs of Adam were teary and betrayed.

_"I should have listened to Jay! He told me how you are...It was all my fault for thinking you could be different for once...I am just so stupid..." _Adam said hurtfully and rushed out of Randy's locker room leaving Randy even in more miserable state than he already was in.

o~o

John made his move soon and they were a couple. Randy tried to be happy in his friend's happiness but the look of emptiness in Adam's eyes just broke his heart every time. Adam didn't talk to him when he came to see John. Simply avoided him on all terms and John was too clueless to notice anything.

o~o

It was the day when John told Randy that he proposed to Adam and Adam had accepted when Randy realized the depth of his feelings. Adam was going to be someone else's and for forever. It crushed his heart and hurt like hell, but after all this is what he wanted. John would be a better husband to Adam than him anyways. That's what he told his heart. It didn't accept it was a completely different story.

o~o

So the wedding was set. John asked Randy to be his best man and how appropriate was it. He told himself that Adam was happy with this marriage as well...or he wouldn't have said yes, right? Somehow, someway his heart was not at peace.

o~o

Just a night before the wedding, Adam came to him. When he opened his hotel room door he was met with the most beautiful, yet most tortured face ever. Adam's pretty face had tear tracks over it. Randy was stunned. Adam fell into his arms and cried his eyes out. Randy's heart was clenching in his chest. He had a feeling what this was all about. He had been in denial but now he had to face it...

_"I cant do it Randy...please...plea...take me away...I wanna be yours and yours only...please...I love you..." _Randy couldn't believe it. After all he had done to him he still loved him, wanted him. But what about John? How could Randy do this to John? He was his best friend. No...no...he couldn't betray his friend like this. He had to make Adam understand things...he had to.

_"Adam...look at me! Listen Adam, John loves you. He'll take care of you like I never can...you will be happy with him."_ He tried to reason with Adam as he took his face in his hands and made him look into his eyes.

_"No...no, Randy...I can't be happy with him if I am in love with you...and I know you love me too so don't deny it! I know it! Tell me Randy you love me...please, tell me!"_ Adam almost finished in a whisper with tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably.

All Randy wanted to do was to take him in his arms, kiss him and tell me everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't do it...he just couldn't. He changed his expressions and took hold of Adam's arms a little harshly. Adam was blinking up at him sadly yet hopefully.

_"I DON'T love you, Adam...I don't." _He mustered up all the courage in the world to lie the biggest lie of his life. He had never felt so destroyed and hurt in his life that he felt after seeing the look in Adam's eyes after hearing his words. It felt like Adam's heart was ripped from his chest literally. Adam didn't say a word. Didn't even look at him. He just went away. _To John hopefully..._Randy thought sadly.

o~o

Tonight was the wedding night. Randy didn't have any sleep after what happened with him and Adam last night. Every time he closed his eyes, Adam's hurt and painful face came in front of him. He was the one who caused all the pain and misery to that sweet angel. He won't ever forgive himself for that.

And that was when the realization hit him hard. He wasn't considering Adam's feelings till this point. All he was thinking about was his friend's happiness and what was best for Adam. NOT what Adam wanted. He claimed to love Adam but how much blinded he was up to this point he couldn't believe it himself. John wouldn't be able to live a happy life with Adam as well when Adam's heart belonged to someone else. As a friend wasn't it his duty to come clean to John? Yes. He had to do the right thing.

o~o

Randy chose to talk to John first. He just hoped things didn't get messy and his friendship wont suffer. He loved John to death and his happiness meant everything to him. He just felt so stupid to let things go this far.

_"Hey buddy...I am so nervous."_ John came out of the bathroom and said with a little laugh. His expressions suddenly changed after seeing the tense look in Randy's eyes.

_"What's up Randy? You seem a little lost." _He asked.

_"John...There's something I need to tell you. You may...you may hate me after this but if I am not honest with you today, I don't know how will I ever forgive myself."_

_"You are scaring me man...what is it?"_

_"Adam...John, I am so sorry...so so sorry...I thought I was doing the right thing...I am just a retard and I know it is gonna hurt you more at this point but I don't know...I don't know what to do..."_

John came forward and hugged Randy. He was concerned to no ends that what made his dear friend so emotional and nervous. Wedding wasn't in progress yet and Randy wasn't a sappy one anyways.

_"Tell me, Randy...What's going on? You're my best friend. I am sure whatever it is we'll work it out." _John said gently.

_"Its...Its about Adam. When you told me about him, we were kind of going out...I love you so much John that I had to back off from Adam when you told me you wanted him. I loved him for a long time but I never knew or considered how Adam felt. I just thought he wouldn't be in love with me after just a couple of dates..."_ Randy looked up at John to see his expressions and all he got in return was a blank look. John was stunned and confused beyond belief.

_"I am sorry, John...I thought you both would be good together and I would move on. Just as long as you were happy..."_

_"Why are you telling me this now?"_ John spoke with such heaviness in his voice that it broke Randy's heart. John was trying to control his anger as well as his shock.

_"I don't know...maybe, I just realized it now that Adam's happiness have equal meaning,"_

_"How could you Randy...how could you?"_ And with that John was out of the room and Randy's sight.

_What have I done..._Randy mumbled to himself as he fell into the chair sitting in the corner of the room. His head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't know how John would react but he was hoping he would understand...now...now what was going to happen...

o~o

3 hours had passed. Randy was still sitting in the same chair in the same pose. He was just stunned and didn't know what to do. He messed up everything just like he always did. He was a failure for life...

The door opened and drew Randy's attention towards it. John came into his view. His eyes were weary and puffy, but otherwise he looked calm. Randy stood but John motioned him to stay sitting. John took a seat on his bed and looked into his lap as he carefully started talking.

_"Randy...I have thought a lot...and maybe if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. I am glad you decided to be honest with me. Adam's happiness is what matters to me the most too you know. You want the one you love to be happy."_ Randy listened to John intently and heavy pressure from his shoulders and mind was released after hearing his words.

_"You and Adam are meant for each other. I just came into the wrong place. If I knew...well, it really doesn't matter now does it? The wedding is still on though," _Randy was surprised as hell and looked up at John confused. John saw the look and motioned with his hand for him to calm down. _"The wedding is still on...but the groom has been replaced."_ He said with a little grin. Randy couldn't believe his ears. He stood up, so did John and they embraced and shed lot of happy tears._ "Thanks man...tha...you have no idea how happy you just made me...and Adam...God.. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him this!" _Randy babbled and John smacked him on his arm playfully. _"Calm down you crazy man. You are going to have a heart attack even before you get married. Go, tell Adam. He is at Jay's apartment."_ John told him and gave him another hug. Randy just ran after that and the look of happiness on his face erased all the pain John felt in his heart over losing Adam.

o~o

_"Adam! Adam!" _Randy was almost yelling as soon as he entered Jay's apartment. He was met by Jay who was looking at him like he had grown bunny ears or something. Well, Randy didn't care if the whole world thought he had lost his mind. He was going to claim Adam right now and his world couldn't be more perfect.

_"Calm the fuck down! What is wrong with you? Adam is up in the guest bedroom.."_ Randy didn't let Jay finish and ran upstairs to the guestroom.

He knocked but didn't get any response so he pushed the door open. Adam was in the bed and the room was dark. Randy switched the lights on but Adam didn't move. He went to sit beside him and placed a gentle sweet kiss to his head. Adam stirred and opened his eyes.

_"Ran...Randy..."_ Fuck. Adam's voice was so pained and so weak. What was going on? _"Baby...Adam, wake up! I have something to tell you," _Randy was surprised when he saw a single tear slipping from Adam's eye and then the coughing that followed. He turned Adam on his back and that was when he noticed Adam had something in his hand. He opened Adam's fisted palm and his eyes went wild. No! No! Why did fate hated him! NO!

_"Adam...ADAM! What did you do? Adam?"_ He screamed frantically. _"I couldn't...I couldn't live without you, Randy...I loved you...always..." _Adam whispered and with these last words his eyes closed. _"NO! FUCK NO!" _Randy couldn't believe it. His sweet Adam had poisoned himself after him...how could he live if something happened to Adam...

He scooped Adam up into his arms and ran downstairs. Jay was screaming at him that what happened to his brother but Randy didn't have time for answers...

o~o


End file.
